


Keep Quiet

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_PWP [6]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex (only 1 is drunk), Established Relationship, In Someone Else's House, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Changyoon definitely had too much to drink, so Seungjun came to pick him up. And while walking through the hallway, Changyoon noticed a door underneath the staircase. He didn't know what was behind it but that didn't matter to him. It was the closest secluded area and he was impatient.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: FaeFauna_PWP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195703
Kudos: 20
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~~
> 
> Something short and simple as I am working on way too many large projects, hehe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this nontheless :]

He definitely had too much to drink.

His mind was spinning, or was it the room? He felt like throwing up.  
It wasn't his plan to drink this much, but he was terrible at games yet incredibly competitive, so the night continued with him having to down shots with every game lost. By now he was too far gone to properly walk, let alone participate in any further games during this graduation party. 

"My god, Changyoon are you alright?"

He already knew who that voice belonged to.

"Yes, I'm fine Hyojin," he said to the owner of the house.

"You don't look it."

"As if you do," Changyoon tried.

"I had nothing to drink…"

"Well, you look horriblest."

At the use of the non-existent word, Hyojin grabbed his phone, feeling that the other should go home. "Yeah. OK. I'm calling Seungjun.”

"Ah, is Junnie here?"

"No, idiot, I said I'm _going_ to call him."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because this isn't a party for his college?"

"Ooooh… alright."

"Please just go sit down…" Hyojin suggested when Changyoon kept bugging him, "you had too much."

"I had nothing."

Not feeling like reasoning with Changyoon—and him showing all signs of needing to go home—Hyojin dialed Seungjun. 

"Hey Seungjun," Hyojin said to the phone, "can you come pick your idiot boyfriend up? ... He is fine, just really drunk …. Yeah?.... Alright, I'll keep an eye on him ... See you soon…. Bye—"

"Wait let me talk to him," Changyoon said when Hyojin hung up. He flailed his arms to grab the phone.

"No, go sit somewhere,” Hyojin scolded, “he'll be here soon enough."

“Let me talk to him.”

“Piss off, I don’t want you drooling over my phone. Go sit.”

"Fine."

With an arm over Hyojin's shoulders, Changyoon got guided to the living room couch to sit down. He got joined by Yuto for a bit, who was equally far off, but it did make him an excellent conversation partner.  
Hyojin fed them both water while waiting for Seungjun to arrive.

When Changyoon saw his beautiful boyfriend walk up to him he instantly jumped up, nearly fell over, and stumbled his way through the living room 

"I missed you," he sang and wrapped his arms around Seungjun.

"How much did he have?" Seungjun asked Hyojin, who had let him in.

"No clue, I saw him down a few shots during games but I didn't keep count."

"Well, thanks for keeping an eye on him anyway," Seungjun said kindly.

Burying his nose into his boyfriend's neck, Changyoon took in Seungjun's scent. He loved how sweet it was. The other seemed to have just showered and had probably been laying in bed already, given the time. It made his skin all soft and lovely. Chanyoon wanted to touch it so badly, but Seungjun quickly removed himself from the hug before thanking Hyojin again and taking Changyoon to the hallway. 

The other simply walked and it drove Changyoon wild, he wanted to touch him. Seungjun was so pretty, and everyday he just seemed to be getting prettier.  
His soft brown hair was a little damp and jumped up with every one of his way too fast steps. His skin was flawless and the loose shirt showed his pretty nape which Changyoon wanted to sink his teeth into. 

His dick took over from his brain and while walking through the hallway, he noticed a door underneath the staircase. He didn't know what was behind it but that didn't matter to him. It was the closest secluded area and Changyoon was impatient.

He yanked Seungjun back and opened the door. 

It was a small closet...incredibly small. Just big enough for the couple that squeezed into it.  
Seungjun gave a small rebuttal when he was shoved into the cramped space and Changyoon stepped in before closing the thin wooden door behind him again. There were a few winter jackets stored and some dirty boots laid on the floor. 

"Changyoon, why—"

Changyoon didn't let the other get more of his words out and latched onto Seungjun’s neck, forcing the question into a groan. The push made Seungjun slightly hit his head against the slanted roof of this tiny closet.

"Sorry," Changyoon mumbled, pulling the other close and continuing his kisses over the other's skin.

"Changyoon, wait for a bit."

"I can't."

"Let's go home first, please," Seungjun whimpered, yet he wasn't pushing the other off.

"Why?"

"Because this is someone else's house."

"It's fine," Changyoon argued back, letting his lips meet the other's, "Hyojin won't care if he doesn't find out."

"What if he does find out?"

"He won't."

Seungjun draped his arms over the Changyoon's shoulders, his breath already turning heavy with the whispering and growing adrenaline.

"There is no lock on this door, though."

"No one needs to be in here anyway," Changyoon pushed while playing with the buttons on Seungjun's pants, "so let me."

"If someone finds us, I'm murdering you," Seungjun warned in a low voice before answering Changyoon's moves with a deep kiss, trying his best to keep his groans in. 

With the OK, Changyoon quickly undid Seungjun's pants and pushed them down. He let his fingers sluggishly brush over the other's dick, playing his thumb over the head.

"Are you okay?" Changyoon asked when Seungjun jumped at nearly every contact.

"I'm being jacked off in a closet in someone else's house. Sorry if I'm being cautious," Seungjun hissed sarcastically.

The empty hostility made Changyoon grin. Seungjun's voice always became so small when he was shy.  
Normally, Changyoon would take his time, make Seungjun melt slowly. But today he felt like a wolf, he didn't want to play, he didn't want to wait. Seungjun looked beautiful and fragile, something he could break if he wasn't careful. Yet he didn’t care for being careful. Feeling the slim figure always made him impatient, and with the added alcohol in his system, it drove him mad.

He let his lips leave Seungjun's skin and placed a hand against his mouth. 

"Wait, we're going to do that?" Seungjun panicked when he saw the other gather a pool of spit on his hand.

"Is that bad?" Changyoon cooed, guiding his hand to the other's ass, rubbing the saliva on Seungjun's rim.

"Can't we keep it to jacking off?"

Changyoon chuckled at the weakly whimpered argument and just inserted a finger while leaning closer. 

"But I want to be inside you," he whispered into the other’s ear 

"I don't have a condom."

"Let's do it without."

"But I will have to go home with your cum leaking out of me," Seungjun breathed promptly. 

"Sexy," Changyoon hummed back and shut the other up by pressing their mouths together again.

It wasn't that Seungjun was against this. When Changyoon was drunk, he was a lot more seducing, and the other couldn't help but give in. The taste of alcohol on the other’s soft lips was like a poisonous tequila he couldn't resist.  
The rough uncalculated moves, the glazed over eyes—it made Seungjun feel like a prey. He wanted to be hunted.  
There was just a tiny part of his mind that still knew this wasn't the smartest idea, but Changyoon, pushing another finger in, made Seungjun stop listening to his rationale.

Grinding himself against the other, Seungjun pushed their bodies closer, holding onto Changyoon tighter. 

Changyoon took his fingers out and moved Seungjun to the right to push his back against a wall with a few coats hanging on it. After letting more spit drip onto his hand Changyoon brought his hand between Seungjun's asscheeks again. 

"Can we really not do this somewhere else?" Seungjun whimpered, hearing the buzzing of the party close.

"I'll be fine with the car too."

"That's parked right in front of the house," Seungjun scolded to which Changyoon shrugged. "Your choice."

"God, I hate you," Seungjun mumbled against Changyoon's curled-up lips.

"I can stop if you want."

"Can you?"

"Maybe," Changyoon whispered, curling his fingers inside his boyfriend and placing wet kisses down his neck, "do you want me to stop?"

Seungjun flickered his eyes when a third finger entered him, massaging his insides and giving a small burn in his rim. "How sure are you that no one will come here?" he muttered through the sensations. 

"Given your noisy track record, I can't be too sure," Changyoon grinned. He pushed his fingers in slowly just to prove a point as the other bit back a groan.

"I can be quiet," Seungjun whispered.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," Changyoon chuckled softly, "we'll see about that when my dick is inside you," he hummed.

Lips were placed on Seungjun's neck again while Changyoon pulled his hand back, placing both palms on Seungjun's small hips that kept moving against his thigh.

"Turn around then, eager."

"As if I'm the eager one," Seungjun gave back to the mockery, accompanying his words with a small push against the other’s shoulders.

He slightly misjudged the space they had, as the soft push, pushed Changyoon back against the small closet door. The door peeked open slightly. And the party noises instantly increased.  
With a swift hand, Seungjun reached past Changyoon to get the door closed again.

"Careful there, you nearly flashed the hallway," Changyoon joked.

A heavy blush painted Seungjun's flat cheeks.

"This is seriously a bad idea," Seungjun thought aloud.

Changyoon grabbed the other's waist again and turned him around before leaning over to whisper into Seungjun's ear. "Isn't that half the fun."

The heavy smell of alcohol in Changyoon's breath was venomous, dripping off the seducing words. It entered Seungjun's bloodstream and turned his mind. He really couldn't resist. 

Even being surrounded by Hyojin's smell coming off the coats, he could only feel and think about Changyoon.  
He looked behind him to stare at the other's intensely hungry yet slightly smug expression. While it pissed him off, Seungjun enjoyed the dominance displayed.

Changyoon sloppily undid his belt and got his erection out. More saliva found itself on Changyoon's hand, this time being used to wet his own dick. 

With annoyingly slow movements, he rubbed his dick between Seungjun's asscheeks. "Why don't you admit you want me?" Changyoon taunted.

"Fuck you."

"Don't you mean 'fuck me'?"

"Yoon," Seungjun whined, stuttering his own hips everytime Changyoon would drag his dick over the lax gathering of muscle, "hurry up."

"Why?"

"You know why—"

Seungjun's breath left him when voices entered the hallway, slurring words loudly. Cheerful thank yous and farewells were exchanged before they started random chit-chat about their plans for their upcoming break and next 'hanging out session.'

Changyoon grew a devilish grin before ominously setting his hand over Seungjun's mouth. Seungjun whipped his head to look back but his vision blacked out when Changyoon pushed inside him. His breath hitched as he forced himself to stay quiet. The sudden stimulation combined with the high adrenaline rush made his mind spin. 

Changyoon only pushed in halfway. He leaned back to let more spit drip down, trying to somewhat aim properly with how drunk his mind was. Although, he didn't succeed that well and most of it fell onto the other's lower back, dripping down to the filled hole slowly.

Changyoon's mouth, by now, felt dry when he set it against Seungjun's nape. But with his lips against the other's skin, he felt the vibrations of Seungjun's shuddering when Changyoon fully entered him. 

Seungjun reached a hand behind him to pinch Changyoon's hips as a nonverbal way of telling him to not move. Yet it just gave the latter a good idea. He removed his hand from Seungjun's mouth to grab both of slim arms and lock them on Seungjun's back.

Changyoon easily held the arms in place with one hand before putting the other over Seungjun's mouth again. 

He pulled his hips back, feeling the dry drag of having only used saliva, but it was still wet enough to easily push back in.  
Seungjun's breath turned heavy quickly as he tried to hold back his moans. 

The voices in the hallway were holding whole debates by now, bickering about future plans. Hyojin was trying his best to get them out the door it seemed, but he wasn't too successful. Luckily, Changyoon's drunk mind couldn't care about it, and maybe even found entertainment in it. Seungjun was trying his hardest to keep quiet while Changyoon pushed into him over and over, and it made him look all small and obedient. 

Changyoon rolled his hips gently, pushing along the other's inside slowly so he could feel it all agonizingly well. 

When Changyoon snapped his hips faster, Seungjun cocked his head back and set his nails into his arms as they were overlaid on his back. 

It seemed Hyojin had finally managed to convince this group of guests to leave, as the voices echoed a few more farewells, and the front door opened and shut soon after. Fortunately for the duo in the closet, there were still enough people in the house to keep the party going, keep the music loud. When Changyoon guessed the hallway was empty again, he let go of Seungjun's face and arms and grabbed the small hips. 

Seeing the other struggle to keep silent on his own just made Changyoon want to bully him. He leaned forward to whisper into the other's sensitive ears.

"Relax a little," he hummed, "you're too tight."

All that the sensual words did, was make Seungjun tense up more as the hairs in his neck stood up.  
Changyoon forced into Seungjun rougher, the sounds of skin hitting skin picked up.

Seungjun placed a hand back on Changyoon's hips. "They'll hear."

A hand teased underneath Seungjun's shirt to rub over the perky buds. "Isn't that risk turning you on more?" Changyoon teased as he pulled at the pink skin.

"I don't want others to find us."

"Yet you're the one talking here," Changyoon mocked in a whisper. 

Seungjun shut his mouth and placed his hands against the coat covered wall.

Changyoon was merciful enough to let the sounds die down again. Seungjun pressed his lips together but the occasional groan still passed through. 

Changyoon let the hand on Seungjun's chest wander down to the other's straining dick. He pumped it slowly in time with the thrusts of his hips. 

Seungjun's legs began to tremble.

“Yoon…” he whispered.

“Are you going to cum on Hyojin’s coats?” Changyoon asked with a teasing grin.

“No..hn..wait.”

The warning made Changyoon only pick up his pace and suck a hickey in the other’s neck. “You should find a solution soon," he muttered.

In a desperate move, Seungjun pulled down his shirt to cover his dick, in hopes of protecting the coats.  
Changyoon let go of the other's dick to hold Seungjun's hips again.

Gaining on his own high, Changyoon pushed in again and again, trying to force moans out of the other. Seungjun felt like he was biting through his skin to keep silent. Yet, when all attention lost him, his jaw slacked and Changyoon instantly slapped his hand back over Seungjun's mouth before any groans could escape during his orgasm. 

Seungjun's shirt stained as it caught his cum, wet spots seeping through. Feeling the rush run through his boyfriend’s body, Changyoon rested his head on Seungjun's shoulder while he reached his own high and rode it out inside of Seungjun.

After finally halting the movements of his hips, he wrapped his arms around Seungjun. He lifted his head a little to place a few kisses over the other's slim neck.

“I love you,” he muttered, making the other chuckle.

"I love you too," Seungjun mumbled through heavy breaths, “let's go home already.”

"Of course."

Changyoon pulled back and nearly hit the door behind them as he almost fell when hoisting up his pants in this confined space.

"Do you really have nothing to clean with?" Seungjun mumbled.

"Nope. Squeeze those cheeks darling," Changyoon grinned.

"Then…can you pull up my pants, I don't want to bend down," Seungjun explained in a small voice. 

Changyoon debated not listening and making Seungjun reach to the floor, moving in such a way for the cum to leak out instantly. But he felt like Seungjun deserved some type of break, so Changyoon listened and helped the other with his clothes.

Changyoon wanted to step out but was stopped by Seungjun, who placed an ear against the door to listen for any movement in the hallway.  
When he was sure that it was empty. He placed a hand on the cumstain on his shirt, just for safety in case someone would walk in, and stepped out of the closet.  
With rushed steps, he walked to the door and hurried outside, Changyoon following him close behind with an obnoxious giggle.

A shudder ran through Seungjun when he sat down in the driver's seat and his underwear instantly stained. 

"God, I feel it leaking," he hissed, "let's hope it doesn't go through my jeans, this car is new."

"Better drive home quickly then," Changyoon cooed. "Look at the bright side," he continued, "at least you'll still be nice and wet for when we get home."

"I hate you.” Seungjun rolled his eyes. “You horny drunk…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Until next time 0.0


End file.
